Seemingly Sleeping
by Watashi-wa-yuuwaku
Summary: She is haunted with him in her dreams and she is determined this time to confront her feelings for him head on no more games.
1. Seemingly Sleeping

A/N: Okay this N.A. story is about Mika being haunted with the though of Raizo, because well basically t hey had a spark from the beginning of their relationship if you could even call it a relationship. Enjoy reading it :)

* * *

**Seemingly Sleeping**

**Chapter 1: The sunrise comes too soon**

** Mika's P.O.V.**

_ "Mika...", she heard Raizo utter. His body close onto hers, she could feel him hard against her, wanting more. He slowly caressed her body with hands light as a feather, causing a moan to erupt from Mika. He trailed little kisses down her body, until he was face to face with the dead center of Mika. He gently inhaled and exhaled near her, she was already shuddering from his presence. He continued to taunt her by blowing really grueling at one moment then really soft the next moment. It wasn't until his lips came into contact with her other set of lips that she felt herself scream with pleasure._

Mika abruptly sat up straight. '_Damn it was a dream...why do I keep having the same dream over and over?' _She thought to herself knowing that this hadn't been the first time that she dreamt of him since defeating the Ozunu clan. They had a passionate connection, but neither acted on it. The times they spent together, the sparks that were in their eyes, it was obvious even to Ryan that there was some connection between the two. Mika had been working at Europol as if nothing ever happened. She missed him being around though, he was intoxicating to look at. Mika knew that if fate was in store for them to meet again that they would. She just hoped that it was soon because she couldn't take the sexual frustration that was clawing its way to get out.

**Raizo's P.O.V.**

Raizo felt as though the dream were real, he could feel the softness of her skin underneath him. She was everything he wanted, if he even knew what he wanted. It had been forever that he had been with a woman, but it had been a long time that he was with a woman intimately. He knew from meeting Mika for the first time that he had this natural passion towards her, but he never acted upon it. He wanted to start life right, not lusting after a woman he knew he could never have. The Ozunu were finally gone, and it was all thanks to her, but he wanted to give her his own personal thanks that he was sure he would never get the chance to. He finally found a job that suited him perfectly, he was a security guard of a high end establishment. He really didn't have any trouble getting a job, even though he had no real form of identification. Ryan had helped him in that aspect behind Mika's back, they both knew it was for the best, for Mika and Raizo not to have any contact.

'_What I got to do to make you mine? Where should I begin my search to find to get you back into my heart?' I've got to go to Mika, and I've got to make sure, she feels whatever this is, for me too._

**Mika's P.O.V.**

"Ryan, I need to take a few days off, I haven't been myself lately and I need time to think about everything that has happened recently," I said into the receiver. I knew Ryan had something for me, but I wasn't going to read into it more than necessary. If he really did care for me he wouldn't deny me. He had a girlfriend, yet a sick obsession, that was borderline police report.

"Sure Mika, you can take as much time as you need to off," He said obviously knowing that I would be going after Raizo.

"You don't know how much this means to me," I said trying to put on a chipper attitude knowing that he would try to track my movements.

"Just...be careful Mika, because it's not going to be easy as you expect it is," he claimed before I could say anything, he hung up the phone.

_Sorry Ryan, but that is where you are wrong, because I know where to start. The true obstacle is if he will accept me or will he let his pride get in the way. _I headed off to the Airport in Berlin, to South Korea. I couldn't let this opportunity pass me up, I had to find out if I could really have the chance to meet up with the one person who changed my heart to being accepting of love.

**Raizo's P.O.V**

I can feel her coming to me, it's strange what you can sense when your trained. The only thing I can't wrap around my mind is how did she know _where _I was. I hid my actions clearly, I would always make sure to hide my tracks, but I guess she was more determined than I was to find me.

She wouldn't know where to search, so I wouldn't have anything to worry about. I won't have to confront my feelings for her, I won't have to give in to her intoxicating scent, and I won't have to give into my hearts desire for her.

*To Be Continued*


	2. Sweet Poison of Your Love

A/N: If you are wondering how I get the titles for this story and Sometimes Love Has to let go is from the songs I listen to while typing them :) Hopefully you will like this one it took me a while to write, but I should be updating my others soon too

**

* * *

**

_**Sweet Poison Of Your Love **_

_** Mika's P.O.V**_

My time packing was slowed down by my forgetfulness, the thought of seeing him left me with butterflies in my stomach. _'Finally I will get to see him one more time, before I decide to quit Europol and they send me somewhere remote.' _My thoughts flourish into dangerous and toxic venom at the things he could do to me. Ryan knows that I would do something drastic just to get my point across, I would rather take a chance- and get proven wrong then not take a risk and let others think they are right. I knew deep down in my heart that I would regret not letting my feelings be known. The more time I spent dreaming and fantasizing about him, the smell of his skin, the touch of his hand, his deep, sensual voice; everything about him made my nerves go on edge.

Sure I didn't know where I would start to find him, but I would not stop until my journey brings me close to him. I know that the opportunity would just disregard if my intentions weren't as strong as they are now. Sitting down on my bed, I can't stop thinking about how my life has been so dull and full of emptiness since his disappearance months ago. The things about him still linger not only in my heart but with me as well physically. I kept something that were suppose to be used as evidence in the case because they were all I had to remember him personally. I feel myself filling with doubt about this trip-I mean I don't even know where to start! When I felt the hot tears filling my eyes, I hear my fax machine go off in my home office. I quickly wipe my tears with my sleeves and swiftly walk into my office to find a fax from Ryan. I read it rapidly at first, blinking in confusion because of what it contained, then I slowly understood it; the letter read,"Mika I hope that this helps you, I know exactly where you can start your search. He is in South Korea, to be more specific he is at JYP studios working as a secret body guard to take out any threats to the artists they produce. I have put the address at the bottom of this fax, I sent it secretly so this wouldn't open the case back up. Good Luck and please be careful. Love, Ryan."

My thoughts drifted immediately to what I would need to pack for the trip now, I knew that it wouldn't be easy for me to just walk up to him and tell him I tracked him half way around the world, but I am wiling to try!

_**Raizo's P.O.V:**_

It was nearly midnight here in South Korea, I'm sensing a change in the air-knowing no good can come from this. The next instance I get a call on my cellphone, that I absolutely hate but it's necessary because my employers deemed it so, from Ryan. "Hey Raizo, I'm sorry to call you at such a late hour, but there is something you need to know."

Hearing him speak this, I can only take one guess at what it is," You are trying to tell me that Mika is on her way here to try and find me am I right," I ask him and there is a long pause between what I have just aforementioned and his reply.

"Well you don't have anything to worry about Ryan she doesn't know where I am and she will give up eventually, just like you said for her safety and mine." He still wasn't responding to me which told me the truth I had just spoken had been transformed into a lie if he were to utter those words from his own mouth.

"Raizo, listen...she has been really depressed and she didn't take you leaving without saying good bye well so...I kind of let her go after you and she will be there in a couple of hours." My ears are ringing and I can feel my cheeks getting hot with not only anger but the thought of her coming to see me. "Raizo another thing...I have booked her hotel room for her without her knowing, so if you want to see her before she sees you I am giving you the room number and the floor."

I thought about this for a second before responding," Why are you doing this Ryan, why are you telling me this information when you are the one who suggested that it would be best for us to be apart?"

He was soundless for about a minute before stating the obvious," I was in love once Raizo and I was able to find mine again afterwards and it would be stupid of me to keep you two apart for that long and it was selfish of me, its just Mika is like a little sister to me and I just didn't want to see her get hurt. It's not my place but she will be staying at the Korean International hotel on the top floor with some of the clients you guard Raizo, her room will be P1, which is the presidential suit. I have got to go but I hope this helps." I heard the click from his side of the receiver, I laid there in bed processing everything that he had told me. My Mika would finally be here in a few hours, I could only think of her in the most sensual ways. '_Seeing as Ryan did this I am not held liable for what I am going to do to her. My beautiful and sweet Mika, soon you will be mine.'_

_**Mika's P.O.V:**_

While sleeping on the plane, I could of sworn I heard Raizo calling out to me which scared me more than anything. It was like he was physically there, it was a good thing that I woke up when I did because the I could hear the flight attendant saying we were just about to land. I was suffering from severe jet lag, it was around five or six A.M., and I had left around ten P.M. When the plane finally came to a halt, I let all the other passengers pass by me so I could promptly gather my carry on bags. I could feel this strangeness of the area like I was being watched. I _knew _the Ozunu clan had been long annihilated but I just had this chilling feeling. I had pulled down my sleeves, I sure was dressed for the weather this time of year. It was super cold and I opted for wearing my snow boots, boot cut dark wash jeans, and a simply black and white horizontal striped sweater with a matching scarf and hat.

As I was walking out the terminal with all of my carry-on bags in hand to go get the rest of my luggage, my gaze found a white board with my name on it. I walked over to the man thinking it was rather peculiar that my name would be on a sign. As I approached I saw a sweet little man, who was dressed in a chauffeur outfit, " Hello Miss, I take it you are Mika Coretti. Mr. Maslow told me to tell you that he has booked a room for you to make it easier for you and I am to escort you there," he spoke in his native tongue. I was so fortunate that I could actually understand Korean, and I showed him my gratitude knowing it would be something Ryan would be capable of doing.

Mr. Ong, who I found out did this to help support his grandchildren, and I had gathered my luggage and took off for the hotel. He was sweet enough to walk me into the hotel and help me check in, from there the staff helped me cart my luggage up into the presidential suite. When I finally got into the suite, I immediately called Ryan-who didn't pick up his phone, I left him a long voice mail about not spoiling me like a child but thanking him nonetheless.

I quickly put my luggage on the bed and found my pajamas, sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, and headed towards the bathroom. I wanted to catch up on some sleep after I took a shower, to relax my nerves. I peered out the window and I could see the city lining with the sun's beautiful hues, I went back to my luggage to grab my tropical fruit body wash and shampoo and conditioner. Reaching for one of the towels sitting on the sinks counter, I threw it over the bar that was near the shower stall-which was beautiful, it was glass with red marble and silver finishing. The inside was even more amazing, it was so technologically advanced it even had a place for your iPod, which I had mine with me; I plugged into the holder and put it on my favorite playlist. When you live in Berlin for a long time you get use to the lounge/techno scene. I left the door open that connected the bathroom to the main living room area, because I knew no one would come in to the room. I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

While I was showering and dancing, I heard a faint noise come from the outside, it sounded like a click of the door. After everything that I went through, I became very mindful of my surroundings, I quickly cut my shower short and turned off the iPod shower accessory. I wrapped a towel firmly around my body and stepped out into the main part of the suite. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I called out," Hello is there anyone here?" I looked around feverishly to see if anyone was there.

I walked into the part of the suite where the bedroom was and I saw something move in the shadow, which calmed my nerves because there was only one person I knew who could do that," Raizo." His name came out of my mouth in the form of a whisper something that seemed foreign even to me. He slowly emerged from the shadows to stand and look at me face to face, which was the same as I remembered it. His dark raven hair was a little bit longer, his skin the same tan color as I remembered, and those beautiful dark eyes. He stood there looking at me look at him, I felt like I was about to cry, my only natural response was to run into his arms and give him a hug. The towel accidentally dropped while I was hugging him, but I didn't care the main reason I came to the country was for the man my body was pressed against.

"Mika, you shouldn't do that. You don't know what I am capable of doing to you right now."

I knew what he was talking about but he was holding me as tight as I was hold him.

"You know I've missed you so much Raizo, and I am not letting this opportunity pass me by to get what I want from you," I said knowing that he might turn me down right there at this moment where I could feel my whole self exposed waiting to either be protected or shattered into many tiny pieces.

_**Raizo's P.O.V:**_

She couldn't have made this any easier for me by saying something like -

"Raizo, from the moment I saw you take of that mask a few months ago, I have wanted you whether you believe me or not," She said into my ear. Wait! This is not how it's suppose to go, there is no way she would want someone like me a cold, heartless bastard who has killed many and still does so on occasion. I let my hands relax around her and I take a step back, and she instantly begins to frown and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "Mika this is hard for me to do, I'm having trouble controlling myself and if you keep saying things like that and if you do anything else I'll los-" She cut me off by placing her soft, full lips on mine.

I've replayed thousands of times how it would feel to kiss these same lips, how my name would sound crossing hers, how I would possess her body and make it mine and her granting me that by saying my name repeatedly with these lips. She pulled back from me and said," Raizo I don't care if you lose control around me because that lets me know that my feelings are shared with your own." I was really spiraling out of control, my gaze was steady with hers eyes and I slowly slid my gaze over her cocoa colored body, still with water drops on it, completely exposed to my view. I walked over to the bed with her suitcase laying on it and I removed it from the bed resting it on the floor, getting up I went over to the blinds and closed them, and turned back to her. "Mika are you sure that you want me, because there is no turning back after this," I said focusing my eyes on hers. She looked at me and I could tell that she wasn't lying when she said," Raizo if I wasn't ready for this I wouldn't have flown looking for you, I want and think about you constantly."

It was all she had to say to me to let me know that she was telling me the truth. I looked at her for anything to change in her eyes, even a slight flicker, when nothing came, I grabbed her and lifted her in my arms bridal style to lay her on the massive California King sized bed. Her body exposed to me, instantly made my member raise up. She blushed and it was the cutest and sexiest things I've seen her do, she looked like a goddess carved from marble. Slowly I climbed onto the bed and kissed her from her lips to her ears and below her chin. I began nibbling on her throat and working my way down her body. _' I can't believe I am actually doing this.' _I trailed my way down into the valley between her breasts. Slowly sliding my tongue from her left breast to her dark nipple, I tugged it into my mouth lavishing it. Her moans were emboldening my actions, I equally consumed both of her breasts eagerly. My hand went to the center of her tracing her lips and slightly touching where her bundle of nerves were. I nibbled and traced my way down past her naval.

_ 'Raizo',_ she would moan my name and her pitch would get louder the closer I got to her center of excitement. As I stared at her other set of lips, I pushed her knees up slightly to get a better view. I decided, because she tortured me for so long with the lusty and steamy thoughts of her, I would torture her too. I blew right into her lips without making physical contact with them. She was trembling and her lovejuice was leaking out slowly with everything that I did to her. I was still massaging her, but my digits hadn't entered her, until I thought she was about to rip the sheets she was so desperately clinging to. As soon as I inserted one digit into her, I could hear her suck in a breath- which she didn't let be released until I started pumping it in and out of her. She began moaning my name again and she screamed, I am not sure if it was with pleasure or pain because I jumped from using one finger to using three, out my name. I began to slow down my administrations on her, that calmed her down only for a few seconds though, I extracted my fingers and tasted her on my hand. The taste of her was simply intoxicating, I had to know what it tasted like from the source. When I darted my tongue into her for the first time, I thought I was going to suck her dry, she tasted like she looked and smelt. I could feel myself getting harder by just tasting her there, everything about her made me want her in the worst way possible. Her body picked up a feverish pitch to it and I could feel her muscles contracting against my tongue as I quickened the pace. _'She is reaching her orgasm; an orgasm that I brought her and that only I will ever bring her.' _She began to shriek my name as her orgasm took her by surprise. She lifted herself up on to her elbows and looked down at me still panting,"Raizo, I _**NEED **_YOU TO BE _**INSIDE ME **_**NOW**!" I wouldn't deny her or me the gratification.

_**Mika's P.O.V:**_

Oh my goodness! I never knew Raizo had that type of tongue or ability in his body at all. He has this adorable little smirk on his face that tells me that I am going to like where this is going. I feel faint but when he drops those signature sweat pants he always wore while training, all I could do was look at him in awe. They may say a lot of things about Asian men but Raizo definitely didn't fit that stereotype, because he could be up there with any "American" man. He was HUGE! I started to panic because I've been with _very few _guys but none that looked close to his size. He lifted his shirt and began to crawl over to me," Raizo, you will be gentle, right?" I had to ask him because if I didn't I would be afraid that he might split me into two. He laughed, for the first time in a long time, I seen him laugh even though it lasted for a short while.

"Of course," he said in his deep voice before continuing," but I am no the one that is going to control the movements here." He crawled onto the bed and laid down on his back and grabbed my hips and lifted me on top of him. I could feel him at my entrance, his tip slick with his own excitement and my entrance drenched with it's own. I slowly guided myself down his shaft, we both were moaning and groaning as I slowly sank down onto him. " Mika, my precious Mika," he said in a voice so faint, I wouldn't have recognized it as his. When I thought I grown accustom to his size, which was a perfectly snug fit, I began to slowly ride him. He kept his hands occupied though, he had one of my breast and the other right at my pleasure button, gently rubbing it at first. I began to speed up the Rhythm and I could feel my cheeks burning with the passionate feeling of having him inside me. His moans and mine began to drown out each other as they rose in pitch. I could feel my orgasm coming for a second round, but I didn't want to come alone, I reached around behind me and slowly moved Raizo's balls in a circular motion as he applied more pressure to my pleasure button. It was then that he sat completely up with me still straddling him, and he gripped my hips and moved me as fast as he could. When my orgasm hit all I could see was Raizo's face and then darkness, as I came to afterwards I could see him nestled up against me our bodies still locked together. I could feel where he released himself in me, which- even though we didn't use a condom actually made me feel complete, he was looking at me with a peaceful look in his eyes and a faint smile on his face.

"Mika there is something I want to ask you, but it can wait after we regain our strength from a small nap."

_'Uh-oh I don't feel good about that question.'_

I snuggled against him tightly hoping he wouldn't feel the tension in my body, I drifted off to sleep and this time I didn't have to dream about him being with me, because he was already there.

*~*~* **To Be Continued** *~*~*

* * *

End Authors Note: I get questions about how I write the perspective and some criticism so I am personally asking you to review and tell me do you like how I switch the perspective or do you want me to write from a third person omniscient point of view :) thanks you guys


	3. The Rest Of You

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Sorry it has been taking me forever to update but its because im getting inspiration to write about 4 new stories for you all. I could do someone for other movies but I am updating all the stories on here and then adding three new Anime stories and probably some movie fanfiction it all depends on my faithful fans (:. But just expect a few Valentines Day present(s) coming up each day until the actual day ^_^ well without further holding I present the much anticipated chapter. This one you will see Mika's bad side. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

_**The Rest of You**_

Mika was awakened by the gentle nudge Raizo was giving her, or at least thats what it felt like to her. The whole experience seemed surreal to her, it was almost dream like. It wasn't until she groggily opened an eye to see his scarred chest that she realized what he said before they dozed off to sleep. She was terrified of what he was going to ask her and she didn't think she could handle what he was going to bring up, but she could face the internal struggle, right? She didn't fly half way across the world for nothing, she knew she would take anything Raizo gave her; good or bad.

Raizo didn't want the question to make her feel uncomfortable but he knew he couldn't fight this internal battle any longer he had been thinking about it for awhile. She was there lying on him he just needed to put all his plans into action. "Mika, I know you are awake." His voice was like a knife cutting into the silence. She didn't dare move, she didn't shake her head in agreement, because she knew if she gave any indicator he would bring up what he was going to before. "I am not going to bring up what I was before...at least not right now...I want you to go get showered and put on the outfit in the bathroom." He said it, knowing there was no looking back now. He wanted to do this so many months ago, he learned to listen to what his heart told him to do and this is what he wanted, but he wasn't sure she wanted it either.

He felt her shifting and getting ready to go to the bathroom to do as he instructed. He couldn't help but smirk as she tried to cover her body from him,'_she tries to hide her body when I've gotten to feel and see it up close and personal.' _"Mika either you stop trying to cover your body or else your going to bring the bad guy out in me." She kept covering her body, she knew he was being serious but she couldn't even look at him she was scared of what he wanted to tell her. She was almost near the bathroom when she felt herself spun around. He grabbed her hands and put them up against her sides against the wall. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck," Mika you have nothing to worry about if you feel the same way I feel about you, what I have to ask you will either make me and you happy or it will upset you and leave me heartbroken and im sure you don't want me heartbroken." She couldn't think all she was focused on was his hot breath on her neck. He could feel himself getting hard just from just being in her presence. To prove his point he ground his sex into hers causing a muffled moan to escape her lips. He gently let go of her hands and backed away gently, not wanting to cause any harm to her.

While she was in the bathroom she seen he had broken some of his habits, at least he had scented soaps now and was more plausible to the idea that no one was after him anymore. She quickly showered, with a fruity fragrant soap, and dried herself off. She picked up the "outfit" he had picked out for her. He had thought of everything even the underwear; more like lingerie. She put on the dress, it was black and silver, it had a low sweetheart neckline, came to her lower thigh. He had also bought matching shoes and a purse for her as well to complete the look. When she turned the door knob she thought to herself,' _here we go the moment you have to face, whether you want to or not.'_ She pulled open the door to find Raizo in a tuxedo with corresponding colors to her dress, " We have dinner reservations." That was the only thing he said to her as he lifted his arm to her, she gladly took his arm and they left her hotel. It was when that hit her," Raizo, how did you manage to get that dress in there and your tux up to the hotel room before even I made it here?" Raizo just smirked and said," You know me by now, people can't keep secrets from me, I was trained to read through the masks that people try to hide when they lie." The ride down the elevator was full of awkward silence, Mika couldn't help herself from glancing to this gorgeous man. He was everything that she longed for in her years of existence, yet it seemed as if she were walking on a thin layer of a mirror ready to shatter at a moments notice. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't feel Raizo's hand on the small of her back; she shivered at the unexpected contact. He weaved his way around the traffic in the hotel lobby to catch a taxi outside. Mika was astonished at the type of car he was able to get, she had to know how he went to the lengths to get a luxury car to pick them up. Raizo was already sensing her questions and replied before she could even curve her lips to form a vowel," My job pays very well Mika and I will any thing to see the apple of my eye well taken care of." Mika blushed at the last statement, Raizo and Mika were merely looking out of the window occupied in their own thoughts. Raizo was deep in thought as he reached his hand in his pocket and smoothed his thumb over the small box, a box he hoped he could put in Mika's possession if she see it that way.

They arrived at a restaurant that was called Cloud Ten it was built to look like you were boarding an airplane and you could get off at any continent. Raizo had personal connections to the creators of the restaurant and was able to book one of the continents in its entirety. He came to find out a lot about Mika in the short time they spent with each other. She personally loved Europe and hence the reason she was stationed near it; but he knew she always wanted to go to Paris and Cicily but never had the opportunity to go, so this was the best thing that Raizo could do for her. A waitress had appeared before them to seat them both, she was pretty and making eyes towards Raizo that slowly had Mika's blood boiling. She was grinding her teeth and Raizo couldn't help but smile and her jealousy. When they were seated the waitress was oblivious to Mika and gave Raizo her full attention, the only thing that helped calm Mika's nerves was the way Raizo had answered her questions; short and clipped. Raizo knew what Mika liked and he ordered for the both of them; the waitress came back within a few minutes with Raizo's drink but didn't bring Mika's which upset her to the point of snapping. Raizo played damage control immediately and asked the waitress why she didn't have her drink, he was more than disgusted with her answer," Oh sorry I didn't notice her she wasn't pretty enough to stand out."

'_This Bitch is asking for a beat down asap,'_ her thoughts were becoming profound in language at each moment the waitress spoke. She was agitated at the young waitress' lack of respect and her manners towards customers when it was her who depended on tips. The waitress came back with Mika's drink only to knock Raizo's off into his lap; her apology was just as quick as her action," Oh no! I am so sorry sir, I will clean this up right away." As the waitresses hand began to go to the area that needed cleaning but before she could make contact Mika grabbed her hand," Look, just go get our food and I will clean this mess up seeing as your incapable of doing something right the first time." She added pressure to the hand she was grabbing until she could hear the girl whimpering in pain from her grasp. Mika let go when she dropped the cloth in her hand on Raizo's lap.

She quickly began to massage her hand with her unaffected one and went back to the kitchen to get both of their food. Mika grabbed the cloth and began to slowly pat the area the rude and clumsy waitress knocked over the drink. "The nerve of some people, I swear I am going to end up beating the living shit out of her," Mika fumed as she began to pat him roughly to get the stain out. Raizo was caught up in his own perverted thoughts, her face and hand were so close to his growing member, he couldn't help himself. He was being shown her alternate sides and personalities and it was turning him on. Mika could see what was happening to Raizo but remained unfathomable by his ever growing member that started to draw elicit thoughts into her own mind. When she was done she grabbed her chair and scooted it closer to Raizo, they both began to relax as another waitress came out with their food and she had got their order right. They ate their food in silence, both of their minds fully blurred with lust, but as soon as they finished their first course the second arrived and Raizo decided it was time to bring the earlier topic back to life. "Mika, there is something that I want to ask you and I don't know what your answer will be but I hope you can accept it," his voice was calm as usual and it usually helped to sooth her nerves, but the way he had it worded scared her. Before he could begin to ask the question the first waitress came back and placed their food on the table from behind them, she smirked at herself inwardly as she 'tripped' into Raizo. Her breasts were pushing up against his back and her face landed near his neck. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry I am just so darn clumsy, I lost my footing if you would please forgive me." Mika at this point was enraged and got up from their table and grabbed the waitress by the hair. She pulled the waitresses hair back and down, and began to drag her to a wall," Now listen, I am a passive person at best, but its women like you that make me disgusted, you throw yourself at another man when you see he is with someone else and you don't give a damn about the consequences. Now, I am not the type to go unaffected so if you do something else to provoke me or the man that I _**am **_with I will hurt you."

She looked into the waitress' eyes for a moment or two before releasing her hair. Mika was all calm and walking away until she heard the waitress mutter under her breath," What a bitch." Mika turned around so fast and landed a fist into the waitresses gut. The waitress tried to land a punch to Mika's face but her Europol training classes had helped her. Just because she wasn't a field agent, didn't mean she wouldn't be put into harms way. Mika kneed the waitress into the stomach and then elbowed her back when she was on the ground. When the waitress was groaning in pain, Mika got behind her and slowly dragged her from her shoulders into the kitchen to her manager. "Sir and Madam, I apologize that you have to see how horrible your waiting staff treats your customers she has been rude and provoked me, I am not upset with your establishment or your other waiting staff its just her particular." With that Mika walked out of the kitchen to hear the woman being shouted at in Korean, which she knew just as well to know that it wasn't pretty. Mika came back to sit beside Raizo who was grinning at her," What? I couldn't take her nasty sour attit-"

"Marry me, Mika." Raizo had said it so swiftly that it caught her so off guard she almost fell out of her seat if Raizo hadn't grabbed her forearm. "She looked at him brown eyes on brown," Are you serious about this Raizo?" She was hoping that he wasn't kidding because she couldn't have her heartbroken again. When he was kneeling before her with a black satin box and opened it to show a 7k encrusted diamond engagement ring she couldn't help but start to tear up and say yes. Raizo quickly put the ring on her finger and quickly grabbed her face to his and slowly kissed her now tear stained face. He threw some money on the table and grabbed her in his arms taking her at a fast speed back to the car where he lifted up the window that saw into the back of the car and gently began to massage all over Mika's body kissing down her collar bone. She slowly began to moan as he kissed all of the exposed skin and massaging his way up her back. He slowly came to a stop as he saw they were arriving to the hotel. He quickly gave the driver some money, but the driver told him no that he might need it later on. Raizo knew what he meant but that wasn't what really was on his mind. He was grabbing at Mika's hand and pushing her forward. He was whispering all the things he was going to do to her body as his arms snaked their way around to rest at her stomach. When they got on the elevator there was no one but them and they weren't stopping at any other floor but theirs and Raizo took advantage of that fact too. As Mika's breathing began to heavier so did his groping of her breasts. She couldn't help but moan as he knew what parts to massage and kiss. His lips found one of her 'hot spots' behind her neck that caused her to shudder. "Take off your underwear, Mika." She blinked in confusion," Right here? Right now?" She didn't think he was serious until she heard him hit the emergency stop button. Mika began to panic at the fact of getting caught," Mika don't worry, like I said in my line of business I got a lot of connections in a lot of places we will be fine." He began to unzip the back of her dress.

He pushed off her straps and slowly guided her dress off of her body. Mika was shuttering from the feeling of his rough, calloused, and gigantic hands over her skin. She grabbed his hands and slowly put them in the waist band of her underwear that he quickly too k advantage of. His fingers glided themselves into her dripping and waiting hole, she willingly parted her legs to give him more access. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she grabbed his other hand and let it graze her waiting breast. He slowly unhooked the back of her bra, and slid her underwear off her body. He leaned her against the elevator wall, which was so cold that it caused her to shiver at the drastic change in temperature. She grabbed onto the hand rail inside the elevator.

Raizo was kneeling down in-between Mika's legs, all he had to do was breathe and he would drive her crazy with lust; he knew he could top, but he decided to nibble at her clit causing her to shake violently. His speed began to pick up with each flick of his tongue over and on her clit. His fingers began to penetrate her violently, he switched his movements. He began to thumb her clit violently as his tongue was consuming her lovejuice. She was getting close to the edge and it was all happening so fast but before she could feel her orgasm hit her he said," Nuh uh, not here, we've spent too long, put on your dress quickly and I will make sure you hit your orgasm so hard you will make it think that its two orgasms hitting you at once." She shuddered at his words but quickly did as he said, except she wanted to put her underwear back on but Raizo took them and had a smug look on his face and put them into his pocket.

She was going to ask him why he did it but before she could he pressed the emergency release button and the elevator began to move at normal pace. She quickly finished zipping up her dress when they came to their floor. When they came to their floor they were face to face with an elderly interracial couple who smiled at them gingerly. The elderly woman winked at Mika and said," Have fun sweetie, I know the feeling of being young." She patted her shoulder, laughed, and entered the elevator with her husband. Raizo smiled and dragged Mika into the Hotel room, where the fun would really begin.

*~*~*~* To Be Continued *~*~*~*


End file.
